Homecoming
by Insanity Most Pure
Summary: When a fatal spell is cast on Numair, Daine must go back to her hometown, Snowsdale, Galla, where she was despised greatly and almost killed, to save her lover. D/N, R/R
1. Danger

          Stuffed Dodo: *Pokes Lady Dragon, trying to wake her up.*

            Lady Dragon: *Pulls covers over head*

            Stuffed Dodo: Wake up!

            Lady Dragon:  (Mumbles) No.

            Stuffed Dodo: We need to write the fic!

            Lady Dragon: (Still mumbling) Later.

            Stuffed Dodo: I have Coke.

            Lady Dragon: (Wakes up) Ooh! Coke give me, give me. *Snatches Coke away*

            _Ten minutes later_

            Lady Dragon: *Skipping around and singing off-key* God is good to me! Good is good to me! He holds my hand! And lets me stand! God is good to me!

            Stuffed Dodo: *Hands covering ears* I really should not have given her the Coke. Where did you learn that awful song?

            Lady Dragon: Miss Yeoh taught it to us in Music. 

            Stuffed Dodo: *Blank look* Who's Miss Yeoh?

            Lady Dragon: Your piano teacher! (Under breath) Dodo-chan no baka

            Stuffed Dodo: Oh! Rebecca

            Lady Dragon: *Sniffs tragically, then speaks really fast* It's not fair, Stuffed Dodo goes to another school because she moved and she had to change schools so I never get to see her and she's my best friend. *Sobs, then brightens* Then again, I get to see her at my school's Autumn Fair, and we get to e-mail each other, except for when I have a weekend to do an assignment I was supposed to start 3 weeks ago but got side-tracked (Again) for Geography. Geography teachers are EVIL!!!!

            Stuffed Dodo: I second that.

            Lady Dragon: Good. *Starts skipping around again, then starts singing _Memory_ from _Cats_, in weird operatic voice not any better than off-key singing* MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDNIGHT, NOT A SOUND FROM THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEMENT…

            Stuffed Dodo: How did she get from some weird song taught by my piano teacher to Memory? *Stares at Lady Dragon* Anyway, on with the fic!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Daine__ was standing on a the edge of a cliff, the waves crashing high around her, settling on smoky brown curls, as watched the scene before her. A man, silver-eyed and silver-haired was chanting, arms raised towards the sky. The strangest thing about this scene was that the man was standing on thin air. The scene changed, and Daine was somewhere she never expected to be again. Snowsdale, Galla. The cottages still stood rickety and old, and Daine recognised Nonia Gerensri, bearing a small toddler in her arms, Nonia Ferensri, surrounded by her troop of children, young and old, Lory Sorthsra, with her husband Rand, friends of her mother who had always been nice to her. Walking invisible down the road, she came to the farm where she had lived. After all these years, the blackened remains still stood, as though the people thought it a bad omen to approach or demolish it. Memories came flooding back, strangely enough they weren't memories of the time when she had her mother and grandfather dead, but of her mother happy, with Daine's father at last. Smiling, she heard a noise, twirling around she saw Hakkon Falconer, who had tricked her, and almost led her to death when she had been running wild. Snarling she reaching for a bow she knew wasn't there. He passed her by, giving the farm a wide berth. The world around her changed again, and a tall man lay on the floor of a mountain cave, dying._

_"Daine," he called his voice was distant, "You must save me."_

_"How?"__ Daine asked confusedly._

_"Return to Snowsdale, or I will die," was his only reply. Daine reached out her hand and touched his chest; strangely enough the man was healed. He turned to her, his face shadowed so she couldn't distinguish it, "Daine," he said again, his tone of voice was stronger, more familiar, "You must save me in real life as well. Return to Snowsdale." He said again before her world twisted, and Daine was thrown back._

*****

Gasping for breath Daine landed, back, safe on her bed, next to her lover, Numair. Brushing a long black lock out of his eyes and gently kissing his forehead, she curled up next to him, hoping for a less confusing dream.

  
*****

"Numair?" Veralidaine called, absently stroking Kitten's nuzzle.

Numair looked up from his book, frowning. Something in Daine's tone told him that this wasn't going to be some party celebration.

"Yes Love." He answered, almost fearfully.

The girl, no, the young woman looked at her lover with tear-filled eyes.

That confirmed his suspicions. There are only two reasons why Daine would cry. One was when an animal that she had looked after died later on in an accident that she couldn't control. The other possibility was so frightening it sent shivers down his spine.

"You're not thinking about going back to that Mithros-cursed place, are you?" he asked, terrible images of things that might happen to Daine flashing through his mind.

Daine sighed and shifted so that she could look straight into Numair's eyes. "It's my old home, Numair. Don't call it that. I really need to go back!"

"And the reason for this folly?"

Carefully removing Kitten from her lap, she made her way across to Numair and hugged him. "It's just that I've been having the same dream for the past few days. I kept dreaming of me saving this man. His face was so familiar!"

"What makes you think that this dream of yours is actually a sign and not just some memory?" Numair argued. "You have saved countless men, me included. Are you sure you're not thinking about some long lost lover?"

Daine started to argue, only to see that Numair was joking. "You of all people should know to not ignore a god's warning. Remember what happened to Ozorne? Stop laughing! I'm being serious!"

In an instant, Numair's face became solemn. Only then did Daine see the worry behind his laughing mask. "Oh, I'm sorry Daine. Having strange dreams is not a good thing, even if you have strange powers. But I cannot let you go back! It's too dangerous. No, I think we should wait a little longer. See what the gods have in store for us."

Daine stiffened. Kitten fell off the dressing table and began growling curses at Numair, her blue-gold scales flashing an angry red. Numair let go of Daine and towered angrily over Kitten. Kitten faltered, turning a shade of pink. Coolly, Daine picked her up, though her eyes were like an active volcano, dangerously waiting to erupt.

"So is this what you have always thought of me?" Whispered Daine, fighting back tears of betrayal and hurt. "Was I always a big baby in your eyes, or is it just because you are getting tired of me?"

Numair raised his large hand and grabbed Daine's collar, looking like he was about to strike her. Daine stared definitely into his eyes, startled at what she saw. Behind the surface of anger, something stirred and cowered there, afraid and unstable. She touched his arm with her free hand, gazing at him with, not fear, but understanding. Numair's hand tightened, and then slackened as he collapsed to the floor.

"I understand Numair, I understand. The man in my dreams…"

"…is me. I've been having dreams as well. Dreams that contain _you _saving _me_. I'm not only dying of some alien force, I'm being controlled by it too. I'm sorry for almost hitting you, Love, so sorry. I wasn't me then either. So now," Numair shivered slightly, "We must go back to Snowsdale, Daine. Back to Snowsdale so you can save me."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Stuffed Dodo: Now that I've gotten rid off the insanity in the notes… *Points to Lady Dragon in a straightjacket, and gagged, thrown in a corner* I can end the fic.

            Lady Dragon: Mmph! Mmph hunph hupm hupm mmph!

            Stuffed Dodo: What's that? Oh! Don't worry the Mental Asylum people are coming soon

            Lady Dragon: *Glares darkly*

            Stuffed Dodo: Anyway, stay tuned, to find out if the Snowsdale people will try to kill Daine again. Sayonara peop-

            Lady Dragon: The Disclaimer you idiot!

            Stuffed Dodo: Right the Disclaimer- hold on, how'd you get out of the straitjacket?

            Lady Dragon: *Holds up mobile phone.

            Mobile Phone: *BEEEEEEP* This is the Houdini hotline. If you are currently enclosed in a straitjacket and gagged because your best friend, who is usually more insane than you, tied you up and called the nice men in white suits because you were skipping around singing horribly, because you were high on caffeine, please press 1.

            Stuffed Dodo: Those phone hotlines are getting more specific everyday…

            Lady Dragon: Yeah I know. The Disclaimer?

            Stuffed Dodo: Oh! *Pulls out her own mobile phone*

            Mobile Phone: *BEEEEEEP* You have just rang the Mental Asylum. Here is the information. The patients, who rather unfortunately for the public have recently escaped, Stuffed Dodo and Lady Dragon of Spirit's Fire, owns the plot. Their idol owns the characters. Here is a personal message from Lady Dragon of Spirit's Fire, prior to the escape 'I thought up the main idea,' and Stuffed Dodo, after Lady Dragon had left the room: 'I wish to stab the crazy person who started the customs of 'disclaiming'!'

            Lady Dragon: I already told you Dodo-chan, as long as there is fanfiction, there must always be a disclaimer, because, if we don't add it, WE COULD BE SUED!!! I can't believe you added that message after I left the room…

            Stuffed Dodo: Well, sorry but it's still stupid…

            (Sirens are heard blaring outside.)

            NMIW (Nice Man In White): Will the mental cases come out slowly, with their hands up! In your cases I will not hesitate to use extreme force!

            Stuffed Dodo: The Mental Asylum!

            Lady Dragon: Dodo-chan you idiot!

            Stuffed Dodo: *Checks back door* We're surrounded!

            Lady Dragon: * Drags Stuffed Dodo upstairs and opens window* (Muttered) I hope he's nearby. *Gets up on windowsill and whistles* Oy Chris, c'mere.

            (Chris the Dragon flies nearby. Lady Dragon and Stuffed Dodo climb on.)

            Stuffed Dodo: Check back soon people, and stay tuned. 

            (Chris zooms away.)


	2. Fading

Stuffed Dodo: How are we supposed to write a story while on the run?  
  
Lady Dragon: Don't ask me, you're the one that called and got the nuthouse after us!  
  
Stuffed Dodo: You were the one who got hyped up on caffeine!   
  


Lady Dragon: Anyway, I have the solution. *Pulls out various capsules from Dragon Ball Z* Erm, no not that one, not this one…

Stuffed Dodo: Where did you get all of those?

Lady Dragon: I held Trunks and Keiko hostage until Bulma complied with my demands. *Finds Laptop.*

Stuffed Dodo: Great! Now, where are we going?

Lady Dragon: I suggest we go to Iraq…  
  
Stuffed Dodo: ...and perform live on stage the song Miss Yeoh taught you, with all the cool actions (Points up to sky, make a thumb up sign, then points to herself)  
  
Lady Dragon: Or maybe sneak into the private living quarters of Saddam Hussein, kill him and be the heroes of the war! *Stars in Eyes*  
  
Stuffed Dodo: Can we please just write the story?  
  
(Daine and Numair appears.)  
  
Daine: I agree with Stuffed Dodo. My dear Numair is hanging on to dear life.  
  
(NMIW catches up in an open cockpit airplane and shouts out)  
  
NMIW: Would the Mental cases please stop the dragon and climb off in an orderly fashion.  
  
Stuffed Dodo: This is all your fault. I told you Chris isn't reliable.  
  
Lady Dragon: It's better than your idea of using a tractor.  
  
NMIW: Would the Mental cases please obey. Consequences may apply to delays.  
  
Lady Dragon: *Pulls out capsule, bursts it. Hovercar appears.* Hop in!

Stuffed Dodo: You can't drive!

Lady Dragon: We'll worry about that later!  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Where am I?_

_Where is she?_

_The light is fading…_

_Fading…_

_Daine…_

~*~*~

_Daine was in Snowsdale again, but this time she was 12 years of age. She was training Arexen Fraloski's hunting dogs when one of them ran away. She was chasing after him, when she collided into a tall man. "Sorry," Daine muttered looking up. The tall man was hooded, his face shadowed, but something's face made her trust him completely. _

_"Oh, no it's fine-erm," the man answered distractedly, "What's your name?"_

_"Me name's Daine, Veralidaine Sarrasri."_

_"It's fine, Veralidaine Sarrasri," the man corrected himself._

_"Just Daine, it's a fair mouthful. What's your name?"_

_"M-my name?" the man looked worried for a second, then his face relaxed, "Numair Salmalín."_

_Then the scene changed. Daine was once again 19, and Numair was there as well. Well his head was there, and his body was in a corner, his arms lying next to his legs. "NUMAIR!" Daine yelled frantically, staring at her mutilated lover…_

*****

"Wake up Daine, wake up!"

Daine sat up shakily, sweating from head to toe. The dream seemed so real. She looked at Numair and was relieved to find that he was pretty much in one piece. Groaning, she tumbled out of the bed, wincing at the cold floor and wondering why the sky was so dark.

"What time is it?" she enquired, tilting her head so she could look into Numair's concerned eyes.

Numair pulled her up in a warm hug, trying to avoid answering the question. Mithros know that Daine could be as terrifying as a rabid bear when woken up before she wanted to. He tried to distract her with a small kiss.

Daine narrowed her eyes. "Right. If you won't tell me, I might as well go back to sleep until the sun rises." And continue to experience those horrible nightmares, she thought to herself with a shiver. Preparing to go back to bed, Daine tried to loosen Numair's arms, only to find that they have tightened.

Slightly intimidated, Daine tried once again to free herself with no success. "Let go of me Numair! What is the problem with you?"

Thoroughly frightened now, Daine tried to scream, only to find Numair's hand at her throat, choking her so that no sound could emit from her. Suddenly the pressure loosened. Daine slid to the floor with a now unconscious Numair. Bolting away like a frightened rabbit, she watched Numair stir and shake his head as if clearing it of thick syrup.

"Daine, my love, what happened?" No answer. "Are you alright? Why are you looking at me like I'm some monster?" Sudden realization struck him. "It was the Evil Force again, wasn't it? It took over my control of what I was doing. Oh Daine, I am so sorry, what have I done to you?"

Daine forced herself to get rid of the nasty little voice inside her head that warned her to stay away. Warily, she crawled over to Numair and put an arm around him. The man reached up and took her hand, his tears tracing the delicate pattern of her veins as they flowed down her hand.

"You…you went all unnatural and you started to squeeze me and strangle me so that I won't and cannot scream."

Numair bent his magnificent head into his hands. "Magelet, this cannot go on for longer. We must travel to Snowsdale. It seems that I can slip into my 'coma' without even noticing it. According to you, I was kissing you one moment and the next, half-strangling you. Apparently, there is no visible margin for you to see whether I'm sane or not. At this very moment, I can be speaking the thoughts of the Force. Oh, if only I can find some way to…no, that wouldn't work… Oh, Mithros, Minoss and Shakith, give me strength and wisdom!"

Daine gently peeled her lover's large hand away from his head. "My dear Numair, when you're like _this_, I _know_ that you are yourself."

Numair managed a shaky smile. "I can't tell whether that is a compliment, or a carefully hidden insult." He said with a touch of his old wry humor.

The young woman noticed this and her heart slowed with relief. If he is strong enough to joke like that…no, she mustn't be selfish. Losing Numair due to sickness because she fears for her own safety is just out of the question.

"Numair, we are _not_ going back to Snowsdale, at least, not at this moment. You're not strong enough. We'll wait until you're better."

Numair tried not to sigh with exasperation. This little wench is making him angry. Oh no, there he is, slipping into it again. Using the remaining traces of his black robe magic, he pushed the presence of the Unwanted away.

"No Daine, Your dreams are signs from the Gods. We cannot ignore the portents. You reminded me yourself of what happened to Ozorne when he did not abide the Signs. No, I will prepare for the journey now and you get some rest. We travel at the glimpse of sunrise, no a moment later. Rest now, for I fear our road is arduous and allows no time for such a thing."

Daine found it useless to argue with him. Going back to bed, she found that Kitten had miraculously slept through the whole thing. '_Oh how I envy infants, for they do not think of anything but eating and sleeping,'_ thought Daine. Curling up next to her dragon, she went to sleep, to dream what horrors she does not know.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lady Dragon: (Trying to control hovercar)

Stuffed Dodo: Turn right! Turn right! AHHH!

(Lady Dragon loses all control, and the hovercar crashes into the Whomping Willow™.

Stuffed Dodo: You moron!

Voice Behind Them: MR. HARRY POTTER AND MR. RONALD WEASLEY!!!

(Lady Dragon and Stuffed Dodo turn around to see Professor Snape)

Stuffed Dodo: Ah, no.

Lady Dragon: But thanks for playing!

Snape: Are you students?

Stuffed Dodo and Lady Dragon: Noooo….

Snape: Then I must escort you off the premises immediately.

Stuffed Dodo: I don't think so!

(Lady Dragon and Stuffed Dodo run over to the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Lady Dragon picks up the Invisibility Cloak and Stuffed Dodo touches the knob that makes it stop moving. They both run into the secret passageway)

Snape: COME BACK HERE!!!

(Lady Dragon and Stuffed Dodo reach the Shrieking Shack)

Sirius Black: Harry, I wasn't your parent's Secret Keeper…

Lady Dragon: Oh! I'm sorry. Have you convinced Harry you're innocent yet Sirius?

Sirius: What? How did you…

Harry: Are you in league with him?

Stuffed Dodo: Are you crazy? Of course not! (Spots Wormtail in rat form) KILL THE RAT!!! (Lunges for Wormtail, but is held back by Lady Dragon)

Lady Dragon: Kill him later, Lupin is supposed to come in 5…4…3…2…1

Professor Lupin: (Bursts in) Sirius, how can he be alive? Unless you switched without telling me… (Notices Stuffed Dodo and Lady Dragon) Who are you?

Harry: That's what I'd like to know…

Stuffed Dodo: I think you should go find Snape, it's a full moon.

Hermione: How did you know?

Stuffed Dodo: Well, you see, I was just outside and the moon was full-

Professsor Lupin: I think she means how you knew the other thing.

Ron: What other thing?

Hermione: (Gives him a condescending glance)

Sirius Black: And how did you know I was innocent?

Ron: And how did you know precisely when Professor Lupin was about to come?

Lady Dragon: Sore wa hímetsū des.

Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione: WHAT?!?

Stuffed Dodo: It's a secret, only she said it in Japanese.

Lady Dragon: Look here's the low down. Harry, Sirius is innocent. He switched last minute with Peter Pettigrew because he thought Remus was the spy. Pettigrew faked his death when Sirius confronted him, cutting off his finger. Ron, Pettigrew is an animagi and he's been sleeping in your bed for the past few years as Scabbers. 

Ron: (Pale-faced) You're joking, right?

Sirius Black: How the hell did you know?

Harry: I want proof.

Stuffed Dodo: (Shrugs) Okay, Lupin, Black, do that, un-animagi thingy.

Professor Lupin and Sirius Black: (Blank look) Huh?

Lady Dragon: The thing with blue sparks. We don't have to much time, Snape outside, and he's chasing Dodo-chan and me. And we haven't done the Disclaimer!

Stuffed Dodo: I don't care if Bin Laddin in a barrister's wig comes after me with a hand grenade, I hate disclaiming!!!!!!

Lady Dragon: *Sighs* Alright. Daine and Numair belong to Tamora Pierce, the Whomping Willow, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black belong to J.K Rowling (HP Characters: HEY!!!) and Bulma, Trunks and Capsule Corporation and all its products belong to Akira Toriyama. Harry's Invisibility Cloak belongs to him, but we're borrowing it until Snape come back.

Harry: WHAT?!? GIVE IT BACK, IT WAS MY DAD'S!!!

Lady Dragon: WE WILL! Sooner or later.

Stuffed Dodo: Check back to see if Daine's dream will come true… 


End file.
